I'm Sorry
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: A short, one off story inspired by the scene in the film where Snape finds Lily dead. Not in the book but honestly I thought it was brilliant.


Severus Snape stood outside the destroyed house of the Potter family. It was dark but the street lamps still showed him the destroyed roof. Only moments before he watched Rubeus Hagrid exit the house with what appeared to be a bundle of blankets. Severus knew that this was in fact Lily's one and only child, Harry Potter. He waited until Hagrid has flown away on that motorcycle which belonged to Sirius Black to emerge from the shadows. He was wearing his typical black outfit, with a black traveller's cloak over it. He walked through the front gate of the Potter house in the small village of Godric's Hollow. The front door was no longer there. He stepped through the doorway and that is when he saw him, James Potter. He lay in the centre of the hall with a blank expression upon his face. Severus was startled, despite dreaming of the death of James Potter since an early age, he could no believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe it. The person hated the most was dead in front of him. The man who stole the only woman Severus had ever loved was now gone. He hated himself for ever wishing such a fate upon James. He approached the body and went down on his knees. He rested two pale fingers on James' eyes and closed them. He did not say anything, why should he? Who would listen? He stood up and looked at the stairs. He did not want to go up there. He did not want to see her, but he had to, something told him he had to. He walked up the stairs, one at a time, very slowly. He looked at the pictures on the wall which he passed. A photograph of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was between a picture of Lily and James and a picture of young Harry. Severus looked at all the smug faces of the Gryffindors from his past looking at him. He turned his attention back to the stairs and continued walking. Each step he took creaked almost menacingly, mockingly as he approached the inevitable conclusion. He reached the top of the stairs and saw the open door leading to what was once Harry's bedroom. Severus entered the room and that is when he saw the true devastation. Lily Evans, the love of his life, lay dead next to a destroyed cot. Sitting against the wall close by was the corpse of Lord Voldemort, his blank red snake like eyes were staring down at nothing. Severus didn't care that he was dead. On the contrary he was glad that the Dark Lord was dead. He looked down at Lily, tears in his eyes. Her dazzling emerald eyes, like the Dark Lord's, looked out at nothing. Severus could not hide his emotions; he fell down beside Lily and began to weep. He took her in his arms and began to cradle her lifeless form.  
"I'm sorry!" Severus said to the body in his arms. "I never wanted this to happen! I shouldn't have let this happen! This was my fault! I failed you Lily. I betrayed you! I killed you" tears were streaming down his face, he didn't want to let go of her, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to be dead with her.

Several days passed and arrangements were made for Lily and James' funeral, while the rest of the Wizarding world was celebrating the end of the Dark Lord's reign. It was a cold November day and Severus was in the small graveyard in Godric's Hollow amongst the rest of the mourners. They included, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and of course Albus Dumbledore. There were a lot of other witches and wizards who Severus did not recognise; they were likely there to pay tribute to celebrate Lily and James giving their lives to bring an end to Voldemort. Everything looked so beautiful. Snow had fallen the night before creating and elegant blanket of white throughout the graveyard, the scene was so tranquil. The service itself was short and Lily and James were laid to rest in matching black coffins. Severus did not draw any attention to himself and hid his emotions well when Dumbledore decided to say some words about Lily and James. He felt as though people kept looking at him. As if they knew he was at fault for this, that he told Voldemort about the prophecy which he wished he had never heard. The grave Lily and James were placed in was beginning to be filled. Severus turned and made his way towards the gate of the graveyard.  
"Severus!" said a low voice. Severus turned to see Lupin approaching him.  
"Hello, Remus" Severus said with obvious distain. "My condolences" he looked towards the funeral in progress.  
"Thank you Severus" Lupin said with a weak smile. "I know why you are here, Lily"  
"Well I am not here for James Potter!" Severus said angrily. Lupin let out an awkward laugh.  
"Y-yes of course not" he stuttered. "I wish to apologise to you. For, you know, everything that has happened between us"  
"You were not entirely at fault" Severus said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Yes, I should have done something, I do not mean to speak ill of my friend, but James was so horrible to you. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry" Severus kept a stern expression.  
"Well, I'm sure I will cherish that Remus" he said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Lily missed you Severus, just, just know that!" Severus was taken aback by this comment, but decided not to address it.  
"I'm sorry Remus but I have business I need to attend to" Lupin nodded.  
"Of course Severus. Until we meet again" Lupin smiled again and turned away from him and back to the crowd around the Potter's grave. Severus stared in that direction for several minutes.  
"I'm sorry" he muttered to no one and he left the graveyard.


End file.
